A tattoo is a body markings made by inks or pigments. Tattoos are widely used to provide individual and group expressions such as belonging or personal statements. While tattoos are very popular in many cultures around the world they have one serious drawback, they are permanent. Not only may a person's personal expression or group identification change over time but tattoos fade, thus reducing their artistic nature. What may have seemed like a great idea at a young age may not seem like such at an advanced age.
One (1) solution to the permanency problems of tattoos are temporary tattoos. Temporary tattoos are not permanent and the tattoo body image can fade away and disappears over time, either from normal skin exfoliation or simply by body washing. Temporary tattoos are highly beneficial to those that want to implement a body expression but do not want that expression to be permanent. For example, temporary tattoo use can be used for short term celebrations such as supporting a local sports team, tourism. Children as well as adults can appreciate that temporary tattoos provide highly flexible body art that can be changed as often as desired or as times change.
One (1) major drawback of temporary tattoos is where to get them. Some temporary tattoos are simply water based images that are readily removed by washing. However, longer lasting temporary tattoos, or more customized temporary tattoos are difficult to get. Often a skilled artisan is required to provide a suitable temporary tattoo.
Therefore, a device for printing a temporary tattoo art image onto a user's body would be beneficial. Even more beneficially would be a temporary tattoo kiosk that prints temporary tattoo art images on a user. More particularly, such a temporary tattoo kiosk should not require a skilled artisan to produce a temporary tattoo art image. Beneficially, such a temporary tattoo kiosk could be implemented as either a self-service facility or one (1) managed by an attendant. Even more beneficially such a temporary tattoo kiosk could receive tattoo art images digitally using either pre-loaded image data, downloaded image data such as over the internet, or uploaded image data such as from a USB or other memory device. Ideally such a device could use ink jet, laser, thermal, air brush, or other spray on printing techniques.